Too Many Troubles
by empress-kirara
Summary: Sakura meats a freaky-shadowy creature on the first day of school


Too Many Troubles 

****

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Lupenron and Nekomaji…but they are later^.^

To the critics: PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!!!^-^

To others: I believe strongly in S&S. at least I think that is what it is…I haven't gotten all the terms down….heh… SO this will have a slight relationship like that. Yah…ok….so….ENJOY!!!!!^.^

"Come on Sakura! Are you telling me you can't find your shoe even after you stayed up till 2AM last night INSISTING on the fact that you were getting ready for school!" Tori yelled up the stairs. "Umm…well…." Sakura said while digging through her closet a second time. "I knew it." Tori said to himself. Sakura was getting really agitated, "I knew I had it here somewhere!" Sakura yelled. "No need to yell, I'm right here." Tori said from the doorway, Sakura looked up, saw he was there, then went back to looking for the missing shoe. "Just what exactly were you doing last night?" Sakura stood up strait, and looked into his eyes. Why does she always look into his eyes? It was hard for her to lie to him when he looked at her that way. Whenever she was looked at seriously, or spoken to seriously, she always found it hard to lie. "I was getting ready for school." She said while looking away. "I had it right…right here! By my dresser, but now it's gone!" She could not look at Tori any more. She knew he knew she was lying, but he probably thought she was playing videogames all night. "Well, if that is so," he sighed, "then how come your shoe is sticking out of under your bed?" He started to walk down the stairs when he shouted back up to her, "Now hurry up! Julian should be here soon!" 

Sakura stood there in shock. She was embarrassed, he knew she was lying, and she did a horrible job covering it up. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the shoe. It was sticking out exactly where Tori had said. She sighed and put the shoe on. "That was close!" Kero said while coming out of his hiding spot amongst all Sakura's stuffed animals, "I thought he almost had you for a second there." He glided over to the desk, grabbed Sakura's bag, and struggle-glided over to Sakura. Sakura grabbed the bag, "Why do the cards ALWAYS have to escape past bedtime Kero?" She sighed, again. Kero patted Sakura on the back and said, "Once you've gotten stronger and can control the cards better, this won't happen any more. So hand in there, they've been escaping less and less." Sakura got up with a groan and walked to the door, "See you after school Kero." "You got it!" Kero said, "and try not to worry yourself. You should relax a little." "That's easy for you to say." She said to him while walking out the door. 

Kero sat there and stared at the door, it was strange that the cards escaped after hours all the time. AND that they seem totally oblivious to Sakura until they get a certain distance away. Kero scratched his head. "Poor Sakura." He said to himself. Then he stood up, and with a big smile on his face said, "Time for a Videogame marathon!!!" 

***********************

"She's late for school on the first day." Li was leaning against the chain-link fence in front of the school with Madison. Li sighed while looking at his watch, "You would think she'd start getting to school on time when she got older." There was a moment of silence, "Remember, she did stay up late last night catching that card." Madison defended. "That is not a good enough excuse, we got here early and we were out just as long as she was." Li noted. 

Madison looked at her watch, "she still has 10 minutes to get here, and anyway, have you ever seen the Jump Card act like it did last night? It wasn't acting like any of the other cards that had escaped before. It seemed totally oblivious that Sakura was speaking to it. It was almost as if it was deaf." Madison looked at Li, "I noticed that also. But I can't think of what is could be." Li said. "Maybe it was just our imaginations." Madison said. Li stood up and looked down the road, "Let's hope so."

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled while running toward them. "Sakura!" Madison yelled back. "Sorry I'm late." Sakura panted when she got up to them. "That's all right." Madison said over Li's sigh, "there is still 6 minutes until the bell rings." "If you don't mind, I think we should get to class so we don't get detention." Li said while pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Ok, let's go." Sakura said. 

The three of them walked through the school grounds and headed toward the main hall. Sakura was looking around at all the familiar sights. Her school had not changed, it was the same as it had been the year before, and the year before that, and so on. They got to the top of the steps, and continued to go toward the school. Sakura slowed a little to look at the school; the view was better up high at the top of the steps since the top was so high. As she looked over the school ground, something seemed a little different. Something felt, weird. Sakura Stopped in her tracks and listened carefully to her surroundings. "What is it Sakura?" Li asked. He noticed she had stopped first and was right next to her trying to get her to explain. "Sakura?" Madison asked. The next thing Sakura knew the whole world around her started to spin and blur. 

*************************************

The wind seemed to be picking up, the sky disappeared, and it seemed like she was in a large tornado of some sort. She started to loose her balance, and looked around for help, suddenly realizing that she was alone. "Where am I?" Sakura asked no one. "Where is everyone?" She choked. "Sakura…" a ghostly voice called to her. Sakura tried to look in the direction of the voice but it seemed to come from all around. She blinked a few times and saw a shadow of a large animal. "Who…who are you? Where am I?" Sakura asked. "Please listen to me." The voice spoke again; "I mean you no harm. But I need your help." Sakura stood there unable to speak. She had not the slightest idea what she cold say, but she knew she had to say something. "What do you mean?" Sakura finally responded. "Only you can help me…help me get home…" The voice answered. "I don't know how I can help." Sakura responded. "All I…" The voice started, then stopped. The wind started to pick up and Sakura was beginning to find it hard to breathe. "NO!" the voice yelled. "Not now!" The voice sounded angry and irritated, it scared her a little bit. "I'm sorry," the voice said to Sakura, "I'm afraid I've been found… I will see you soon." Sakura watched the shadow slowly fade. "Another thing," the voice said, "please be careful…you don't know how much danger you and your friends are in right now… friends…heh…good friends are hard to find…" The voice finished then the wind started to slow down, and everything suddenly went black.

***************************

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Li and Madison staring down at her. "Sakura!?! What happened!?!" Madison asked. "You got a glazed look in your eyes, then…do you feel ok?" Li helped Sakura up, "You started to fall down the stairs…maybe you should go home and get some rest…" "If Li hadn't of caught you, you would have fallen down the steps!" Madison said. Sakura could tell she was freaked, she turned to Li, "Thanks Li." She said. "and I'm fine…really." Li stood there and shook his head. After a moment, Li looked at his watch, "Oh no!" He shouted. "The bell rang 10 minutes ago!" "They started to run toward the doors, "It must have rang when Sakura fainted," Madison panted, "We were so busy worrying about her we did not hear the bell. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Well," Li answered, "we were walking to class, when you suddenly stop dead in your tracks. You stood there with almost no expression at all. Then, you passed out." They ran to class, and made it in time to take a seat before the teacher got to the class.

****************************

After school, Sakura, Madison, and Li headed out of the school ready for a nice nap. The teacher had apparently left class because she had seen them on the grounds and wanted to see if they were in the office. They had gotten in trouble on the first day of school, which had to have been a record. "I am so tired." Sakura said. "At least all we had to do was clean the chalkboard, sweep the class room, and help the teacher with some paperwork." Madison groaned. "That is all you two had to do." Li sighed, "I had to help the janitor clean the bathrooms. It was worse then death." "I wonder what was wrong with the teacher today?" Sakura said. Sakura felt really bad, she wanted to talk to Kero about the shadow before she said anything to Li or Madison. But she hated keeping secrets from them. She knew they would worry too much. "I'm so sorry you guys." Sakura said. "I will try to get to school a lot earlier from now on." Madison looked at Sakura, "That's Ok Sakura, we know you don't come to school late on purpose. Don't worry so much." Li made sure not to make eye contact with Sakura and said, "Yah, you just need to relax and get a little more sleep in. You were probably just real tired this morning." "Yah," Sakura said, "probably." 

They continued to walk together until the got to the park. There they went there separate ways. Sakura waved goodbye to Madison and Li and then started to walk home herself. She wanted to get home so she could talk to Kero and Yue about the morning's incident. 

Sakura got to the King Penguin slide when she started to feel dizzy. The world around her started to loose color and blur. The sky got dark, the wind picked up, and it started to rain. "What's happening?" Sakura said out-loud to herself. She lost balance and fell to the ground. Everything around her started to get darker and darker. "Not…Again…" she mumbled the looked up and saw a shadow over her, a bright light, and then she blacked out.

That was it so far^.^ There is still more, but this is for starters…if you like it, please tell me, I won't add more unless someone actually likes it^.^

~lil-kirara~


End file.
